¿por qué tenias que ser tu?
by rin kag02
Summary: ... y por hablar re-aparecio él para poner mi mundo patas arriba. heciendo recordar los recuerdos del verano olvidados '¿Por que tenias que ser tu precisamente'
1. Chapter 1

_Bip-bip, Bip-bip, Bip-bip…_

_**-**_**…****mmm****… ****entupido****despertador**- Me llamo Rin Minamiya, tengo 16 años y estudio en la academia Vocaloid. Mis asignaturas favoritas son Música y Gimnasio. Odio Matemáticas y Lenguaje. Vivo sola en un apartamento puesto que mis padres me abandonaron cuando tenía solo tres años. Desde entonces viví con mi abuela hasta los 14 que falleció y me tuve que ir a vivir sola. Tengo un trabajo en una cafetería llamada _Maid__café,_no es que gane una millonada, pero me pagan lo suficiente como para mantenerme sin ningún problema.

El instituto esta _corrompido_por mi ''queridísima'' prima Neru Akita, la podría describir en dos palabras: ar-pia, con eso lo digo todo, tanto ella como sus padres son así. Cuando mis padres se fueron no se molestaron en venir a ver como estaba, estoy empezando a dudar de que en verdad seamos parientes. En fin, tengo muchos amigos, pero si tuviera que decir a una, esa seria Miku Hatsune. Puede ser chillona, hiperactiva e infantil, pero al menos no tiene lavado el cerebro, también están Mikuo (el hermano mayor de Miku), Meiko, Luka y Dell. Podría decirse que son mi '' mi grupito de amigos''.

Para mi desgracia, no tengo novio, parece ser que todos los chicos que conozco o son tan entupidos como babear por Neru y o están cogidos, menudo panorama de instituto.

En mis ratos libres me gusta cantar y tocar la guitarra (si es que los tengo). En los estudios, no soy muy buena que se diga… vale… soy malísima, pero que le voy ha hacer si solo tengo una hora diaria para estudiar. Tampoco es mi culpa si los profesores no saben explicar.

No me quejo de mi vida, no es como la de una princesa, pero no me quejo. Y por decir esa chorrarda BUM mi vida empeora gracias a cierta persona. Y precisamente pasa hoy.


	2. capítulo 2 'nuevo compañero'

**Capitulo 2**

''**Nuevo compañero''**

Me levante sin ganas de la cama. Mire al reloj-despertador encima de mi mesa. Las 7:09 las clases empezaban a las 8:00 por lo que tenia tiempo de sobra. Me metí en la ducha para despertarme del todo.

Al salir me vestí el uniforme del instituto, que consistía en una chaqueta negra de poliéster, una camiseta blanca y una corbata amarilla. Para abajo, una falda a juego con la chaqueta, demasiado corta para mi gusto, me cubría poco más de la mitad del muslo. Unas medias de color crema cubrían mis piernas hasta las rodillas, mis pies calzaban unos zapatos marrones de cordón.

Cuando terminé de vestirme baje a desayunar una taza de café y unas galletas. Cuando terminé de comer, ya eran las 7:45, por lo que decidí que era hora de irme.

El instituto no estaba muy lejos (esta a la vuelta de la esquina), pero me gusta llegar temprano.

Baje las escaleras sin prisa y camine hacia el instituto sin ganas. En menos de tres minutos estaba entrando por la puerta de mi clase, antes de que pudiera ni siquiera sentarme en mi sitio, noté como alguien me abrazada por la espalda.

-Riiiiiin-Chan-grito una voz chillona a mis espaldas. Pegue un bote del susto. Enseguida me relaje al reconocer la voz de Miku.

-Miku, te he dicho muchas veces que no me pegues esos sustos- dije en un tono aburrido. Todas las mañanas eran iguales.

- lo se lo se, pero es que hoy estoy muy emocionada.-dijo la peliverde.

-'' ¿Y cuando no lo estas?'' pensé para mis adentros- ¿Y eso?-

- HOY VIENE UN ALUMNO NUEVO-grito emocionada mi amiga.

- Miku no hace falta que grites estoy aquí- comente haciendo un gesto circular con ambas manos.

- NO ES GENIAL- grito ignorando mi comentario.- Ojala sea guapo- dijo mirando a un puto indefinido en el techo.

- Miku, quizás deba recordarte que estas saliendo con Kaito- le recordé.

Me miro con una cara amenazante. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. En ese momento solo el timbre. En verdad lo agradecí. En profesor entro en el aula y nos mando sentarnos.

-Como muchos sabrán, un nuevo alumno se incorporara a nuestra clase- hizo un gesto hacia la puerta- por favor pasa. Con esas palabras la puerta se abrió dejando ver tras ella un chico de mi edad, ojos azules y melena rubio recogida en un apequeña coleta. Llevaba en uniforme masculino del instituto, es igual que el mío, solo que en vez de falda, es un pantalón. Entro por la puerta con un gesto de sobrado, no se por que, pero me da que no me cae muy bien. Le dirigió una mirada hacia en los alumnos se dirigió hacia donde el profesor estaba.

- Mi nombre es Len Kagamine, tengo 16 años- lo que yo decía- y voy a ser vuestro nuevo compañero-¿no? ¿Enserio? Menuda sorpresa- Espero que nos llevemos todos bien.

- Esta bien- dijo el profesor- puedes sentarte… delante de Minamiya.- me señalo con el dedo.

-''mierda''- pensé para mis adentros.-''lo que me faltaba, un cabezudo delante mío. Si antes me costaba entender la clase, veras ahora. ''

El rubio me miro… ¿sorprendido? ¿Hola? ¿Acaso le conozco?, este chico me esta empezando a asustar. Se dirigió hacia su nuevo pupitre sin despegar su vista de mí. Cuando llego a el me miro de arriba abajo. ¿Pero quien se creía que era? Tras varios segundos de silencio, se sentó. Creí que se iba a quedar así para siempre. El profesor empezó la clase. Como yo había predicho, con el enorme cabezón de ''Len'' me entere de menos de lo que me suelo enterar normalmente (valla que no me entere ni de la fecha de hoy). Así pasaron las tres primeras clases. Cuando por fin toco el timbre del recreo se me iluminaron los ojos de alegría. Nunca había disfrutado tanto, escuchando ese sonido.

Me levante de mi sitio. Cuando me disponía a salir, un brazo me retuvo. Al darme la vuelta me en contre con mi nuevo y cabezón compañero de clase; Len Kagamine.

-¿Rin…Minamiya?-pregunto con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Vale. Ahora si que me estaba asustando.

**END****OF****CHAPTER****2**

**Hello a todos. Aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews. Espero poder subir pronto un nuevo capítulo. Os quiero =^.^=**


	3. Chapter 3'¿te conozco'

**CAPÍTULO 3 **

''**TE CONOZCO?''**

_-¿Rin…Minamiya?-pregunto con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. _

_Vale. Ahora si que me estaba asustando._

-¿Te conozco?- pregunte más confundida que después de descubrir que Neru era mi prima (fue uno de mis muchos traumas infantiles).

-¿No te acuerdas de mi? Soy yo… Len- vamos a ver. Si te he preguntado si nos conocíamos, será por que no me acuerdo o no te conozco. Voy a hacer una lista de preguntas tontas, la voy a incluir junto con la de:

_-¿Cuántos años tienes? _

_-14_

_-**¿para****quince?**_

_**-**__No__para__16._

Que preguntas, pero como soy una buena chica le voy a responder educadamente.

-Perdona _Len_, pero creo que te equivocas de persona-le respondí un poco molesta. Todavía no me había soltado el brazo y me estaba haciendo daño.

-No, no lo creo- dijo divertido. Levante una ceja perpleja.

-¿Cómo dices?-pregunte perpleja. No lo conozco y creo que ya odio a este chulo de mierda. ¿Quién leches se cree que es?

-¿Te llamas Rin Minamiya? ¿Verdad?-

- Si ¿y?- me despedí de mis modales. Si el no los tenia, yo no los iba a tener.

-Y… que no hay muchas Rin Minamiya en Japón-

Estos acertijos me estaban cansando. O me dice que me conoce o lo mato con mis manos desnudas.

-Re-haré la pregunta-dije con una sonrisa falsa, ya me estaba cansando.- ¿De que me conoces? Puso cara de susto, por un segundo creí que se desmayaba. Entonces me soltó el brazo. _Aleluya_,ya iba siendo hora_._

- ¿De verdad no sabes quien soy?- dijo sin cambiar la expresión de la cara.

-N-no, lo siento- me disculpe. Espera un momento ¿Por qué disculpaba con él?

Soltó una sonrisa divertida. ¿Qué le pasa a este tío? Hace dos minutos casi le da un paro cardíaco, por que no lo conozco y ahora se esta riendo en mis narices. Sin quitar esa sonrisita se acerca lentamente a mí. Con un acto reflejo cierro los ojos esperando lo peor.

-Intenta recordar princesa- me susurro a la oreja de manera sensual. Me pasó los brazos para pegarme más a el y empezó a morderme el lóbulo de la oreja. Me puse roja hasta las orejas.

-''Lo mato''-pensé- ''LO MATO, LO MATO, LO MATO, LO MATO, LO MATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO''- De un empujón lo aparte de mi.

-PERO QUE CARAJO ESTAS HACIENDO MALDITO PERVERTIDO- No aguante más y me puse a gritarle.

-Intentar hacerte recordar- dijo indiferente. Yo me lo cargo. Menos mal que ya estaban todos en el recreo y no había nadie más en clase.

-¿Len?- la voz de Kaito hizo que me tranquilizara y diera media vuelta a verle.

-Kaito colega cuanto tiempo…- estaba en estado de shock. El pervertido ¿conoce a Kaito?

-Si, no has cambiando nada- dijo el rubio.

-Tu tampoco-

-Espera, espera, espera, espera- hay ya reaccione- Kaito…-le miré con curiosidad- ¿le conoces?- Kaito me miró con sorpresa.

-Claro que lo conozco, es mi primo... Y tú también lo conoces tontita.- otro igual, como leches hay que decir que n-... espera, ¿ha dicho primo?

-¿Primo?-dije perpleja.

- Rin, ¿estas bien?- chasqueo los dedos- ¿Cómo es posible que no te acuerdes de Len?-

-Kaito, no es que no me acuerde. ES QUE NO LE CONOZCO- Dije ya harta del mismo tema. Mire hacia Len estaba en estado de shock. Kaito se acerco a él y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Ya, ya, tranquilo seguro que solo esta bromeando, no te preocupes.- decía el peliazul. Sin despegar la mirada de ambos, me fui alejando lentamente del lugar. Cunado los perdí de vista salí corriendo hacia el patio. Mis amigos estaban junto a un árbol conversando alegremente.

-Rin, ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Luka al verme llegar. Estaba totalmente pálida.

-N-nada…-mentí

-Es solo que Len está en nuestra clase..- me puse más pálida de lo que estaba (si eso era posible). No por favor, Miku no…

-¿Enserio?- dijo emocionada Meiko.

-Me alegro tanto por ti…- comento el gemelo de Miku; Mikuo.

-Alto, alto, alto hay todo el mundo- me puse seria- vosotros también no por favor- todos me mirados extrañados- ¿le conocéis?- vale ahora si que me miraban mal- ¿Qué?- se formo un silencio incomodo.

-Rin déjate de tonterías- rompió el silencio al fin Meiko.- ahora dirás que no conoces a Len- dijo sarcásticamente.

- Exacto…- afirme agitando la cabeza.

-Rin ¿estas bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?¿te duele la cabeza?¿te diste algún golpe?- dijo Miku poniendo su mano sobre mi frente comprobando que no tenia fiebre.

-Miku…-empecé a decir mientras quitaba su mano de mi frente- estoy perfectamente, y ahora- me volví hacia los demás- podríais explicarme por que debería conocer a Len Kagamine.

-¿realmente lo has olvidado?- otra pregunta tonta, lógicamente, si no, no diría nada integilentes.

**End Of. chapter 3**

**Ni Hao a todos ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por vuestros reviews, sigan comentando, es lo que me da fuerzas para escribir.**

**Os quiero a todos.=^.^=**

**Rin kag02**


	4. Chapter 4 ' pasado olvidado'

**Capítulo 4**

''**Pasado Olvidado''**

_Podríais explicarme por que debería conocer a Len Kagamine._

_-¿Realmente lo has olvidado?- otra pregunta tonta, lógicamente, si no, no diría nada integilentes._

Se produjo un silencio verdaderamente incomodo, solo saltaban lo grillitos de fondo. Al fin Miku de decidió a hablar.

-Rin, ven, tenemos que hablar- mi amiga verdosa me condujo hasta el lugar más alejado del patio, nos sentamos en un banco cercano y comenzó a hablar mientras sostenía mis manos entre las suya- Rin, sinceramente, no se como no se como no te puedes acordar de ello-comenzó.

-¿Olvidarme de que? Exactamente.- Miku suspiro.

-Creo que tienes amnesia-dije pensativa.

-Miku no digas estupideces-

-¡lo digo enserio!, no me puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado-

-Miku, deja de repetir siempre lo mismo y cuéntame que es lo que debería recordad de una buena vez- dije ya cansada del mismo tema una y otra vez. Todavía no se que es lo que pasa, no único que se es que nadie se cree que lo aya olvidado.

-Este bien…, te lo contare- dijo. Por fin- ¿por donde empiezo?- a este ritmo voy a necesitar dos libretas para mi _lista__de__preguntas__tontas._

-MMM… pues que tal… ¡POR EL PRINCIPIO!- rugí cansada de todo esto. Miku es muy buena amiga, pero hay veces que me sorprende lo centuria que puede llegar a ser.

-Jeje, cierto- río nerviosamente- Hace mucho tiempo, en un lejano lugar…-

- Miku…-dije harta.

-¿Si?-pregunto la peliverde curiosa

-No tengo tres años- dije serenamente seria.

-Lo siento-puso los ojos en blanco- _Todo__empezó__hace__cuatro__años,__concretamente__en__verano.__Aquel__día__era__muy__soleado__y__caluroso,__habías__quedado__Kaito,__tu__y__yo__para__ir__a__la__playa.__Cuando__llegamos,__Kaito__nos__estaba__esperando__junto__a__una__sombrilla.__Estaba__con__un__chico__rubio__de__ojos__azules,__llevaba__un__bañador__amarillo__de__plátanos,-_río al recordarlo_-fue__muy__cómico.__Kaito__nos__dijo__que__era__su__primo__segundo,__Len__Kagamine,__que__había__venido__a__pasar__las__vacaciones__de__verano__con__el,__puesto__que__el__vivía__en__Nueva__York.__Creo__que__cuando__os__mirasteis__a__los__ojos__casi__te__desmayas.-__¿¡Q-QUE__YO__QUE?-Pasamos__la__tarde__juntos,__mejor__dicho,__pasaste__la__tarde__con__Len.__Desaparecisteis__hacia__las__seis__y__media,__con__la__excusa__de__que__ibais__a__comprar__un__helado-_madre mía que precisión - _al__cabo__de__una__hora__re-aparecisteis__los__dos__cogidos__de__la__mono__y__curiosamente__sin__helado_-me ruborice como un tomate, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que ese pervertido, habría hecho a una inocente niña de 12 años, estando solos_-__estabais__muy__acaramelados-_una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espalda_-__desde__ese__día__salisteis__muy__a__menudo,__casi__no__te__vi__en__todo__el__verano.__Recuerdo__a__la__perfección__el__31__de__agosto-_cambio su expresión alegare por una triste-_fue__el__día__que__Len.-_hizo una pequeña pausa, fueron los tres segundos más largos de mi vida-_Estabas__destrozada-_ puse una expresión sorprendida y ¿dolorida? ¿Por que?, si ni siquiera me acuerdo.-_acompañamos__a__Len__al__aeropuerto,__cuando__lo__llamaron__para__subir__a__bordo__se__acerco__a__ti__y__te__dijo__algo__al__oído__que__no__logre__comprender.__Hay__ya__no__aguante__y__literalmente__le__lanzarte__a__por__sus__labios.-_MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDAAAA…. Ahora entiendo por el pervertido se tomaba tantas confianzas con migo.

No se si estaba furiosa, avergonzada o dolorida, pero el caso que estaba más pálida que la niña del exorcista. Tenía que encontrar al _len_ y conseguir respuestas. Me había quedado intrigada. ¿Seria verdad lo que dijo Miku? ¿Que fue lo que me dijo le al oído? ¿Qué ocurrió aquella tarde en la playa? Hay mi madre, parezco el narrador de dragón Ball solo falta un zoom alejado y que diga ''lo descubriremos en el siguiente capitulo''. Tengo que dejar de ver series infantiles…

**END OF CHAPTER 4 **

**¿Qué? ¿os gusto? Verdaderamente estaba inspirada, tirada en la cama y comiendo chocolatinas mientas escribía y escuchaba Butterfly on your right shoulder'' je, espero ansiosa vuestros reviews y prometo subir pronto el capítulo 5 =^.^=**


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Cómo que no?

**Hola a todos, siento mucho no haber podido escribir antes, pero como eran los últimos de clase he estado muy ocupada. ¡Pero ya he vuelto! Aquí esta el capitulo cinco. Espero que os guste. Gracias por vuestros reviews seguid escribiéndome, también quería anunciaros que estoy trabajando en un nuevo fanfic llamado Keshi surdoi (que en Japonés significa _colmillo afilado_). Y los capítulos van a ser más largos que estos, eso os lo aseguro. Eso no significa que no siga con este fanfic, ¡Claro que no! ¡Nos vemos pronto! XD =^.^=**

_**Capitulo 5 -¿Cómo que no?**_

_No se si estaba furiosa, avergonzada o dolorida, pero el caso que estaba más pálida que la niña del exorcista. Tenía que encontrar al Len y conseguir respuestas. Me había quedado intrigada. ¿Seria verdad lo que dijo Miku? ¿Que fue lo que me dijo le al oído? ¿Qué ocurrió aquella tarde en la playa? Hay mi madre, parezco el narrador de dragón Ball solo falta un zoom alejado y que diga ''lo descubriremos en el siguiente capitulo''. Tengo que dejar de ver series infantiles…_

Salí del lugar a toda prisa, dejando a una Miku sorprendida. Tenia que encontrar a Len. No podía ser verdad, yo no podía haber besado al pervertido primo de Kaito. Me dirigía a toda prisa hacia la clase, el último lugar donde había visto al rubio. Cuando llegue aun seguían los dos en la misma posición; Len en estado de shock y Kaito evitando que se desmayara. Cuando me asomé por la puerta el chico reaccionó, o por lo menos parpadeó.

-Kaito, puedes dejarnos a solas un minuto- pedí al peliazul. Mi amigo se limito a asentir y a salir por la puerta. El chico seguía posición de hace 20 minutos. Se produjo un silencio incomodo. Me estaba empezando a preocupar.

-¿Estas bien? Respira- dije acercándome a el.

-¿Lo has recordado ya?- dijo poniendo una cara de ilusión.

-No,-puso cara de decepción- pero Miku me contó.- volvió a poner una cara de esperanza y felicidad. Enserio este chico me asusto. ¿Acaso era bipolar o que?

- ¿Y… que te contó?- dijo divertido. Le conté con pelos y señales lo que Miku me había dicho. Al final de mi relato me miro con tristeza (otra vez).

-¿Qué?- pregunte.

-¿Ya está?- ¿Como que ya esta? ¿Acaso había más? Me estaba empezando a preocupar de verdad.

-¿Como que ya esta?- dije un poco asustada.

-¿No te dijo nada más?- esto de responder a preguntas con más preguntas no me acaba de convencer.

-No, eso es todo, y ahora ¿Podrías contarme los momentos omitidos de la historia?- Mi miro indeciso por unos minutos.

-¡No!- respondió al fin.

-¿Cómo que no?- respondí furiosa, era realmente idiota, no me creo que estuviera saliendo con el.

-Quiero que te acuerdes tu misma- sonrío divertido, antes de que pudiera decir algo más sonó la campana, anunciando el comienzo de las clases. Este iba a ser un curso muuuy largo.

**Lo siento este capitulo ha sido especialmente corto, lo siento, prometo que el siguiente será más largo. Adiós **


	6. Nota a todos los lectores

Hola a todos, soy Rin Kag02, la autora de ¿Por qué tenias que ser tu? Como supongo que sabréis hace mucho, muchísimo que no subo un capitulo de este fic, y no es por pereza (que también) relámete no se como continuarla. Estoy en blanco.

Por lo que lo mas probable es que no la continúe, pero si vosotros tenéis alguna idea de cómo queréis que siga el fic, no dudéis en mandarme un review dándome vuestra opinión. Me sería de gran ayuda si me pudierais decir como os gustaría que siguiera.

Solotes cositas de nada. No es un drama, por lo que no voy a matar a nadie. Recordad que su ranking es K+, tenedlo en cuenta. También que es un RinXLen, no voy a poner ni MikuxLen, ni NeruxLen, ni KaitoxRin y mucho menos MikuxRin. Por lo demás, podéis escribir lo que queráis.=^/w/^=

Muchas gracias por todo.

Rin kag02


End file.
